


Daffy Dialogues - Lily of the BORG COLLECTIVE

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ishim's Flight, Silly Lily of the Borgy Worgy, The Borg Collective, assimilated, probed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Lily of the BORG COLLECTIVE




End file.
